Parallel
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: When reality only gives Karen Worthwood regrets, failure and no chance of hope she finally knew that her life had officially gone down the abyss but with the arrival of an email which was sent to her by mistake, a new hope of a life lived without regret was too much to ignore. Complete Summary Inside...
1. Chapter 1: Log In

FanFic Title :** Parallel**

Author : Midnightsonata

Description/Synopsis:

When reality only gives Karen Worthwood regrets, failure and no chance of hope she finally knew that her life had officially gone down the abyss but with the arrival of an email which was sent to her by mistake, a new hope of a life lived without regret was too much to ignore. Secluded she was, surrounded by books she read but she must leave her haven if she wants to grab hold of the hope she found. Now reborn in a whole new world packed with adventure and excitement she must overcome the trials that await her new life. Join her as she obtains those she never got a chance to get in real life: Job, Money and….Boyfriend?

**Category:  
Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Gender Bender , Mature, Virtual Reality**

**Chapter One: Log In**

Failure is the perfect word that described Karen Worthwood.

The word failure continued to echo in my mind as I looked at the paper left on top of my bed. It was an official letter sent from the last company that I was anxiously waiting for. The job that I applied for was my last hope in getting out of my miserable life.

My life is officially down the gutter. I knew it after reading the letter I just got 15 minuets ago. No job, no money, no boyfriend and I even fought with my best friend two days ago.

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the nearest full length mirror. As I stared at the woman in front of me I began to observe her. She was normal at best. She had a long wavy black hair that reached her shoulder. She had black eyes that change to brown if the sun shines. Her complexion was darker than fair. She also had a height around 5' 11. Another but the most noticeable that I can see was that she was fat. Not really fat but you can see some fats here and there.

I pinched my cheeks that gave a bright red color after doing so. "What should I do with you?" I asked off handedly as I looked at the eyes looking back at me. Emotions started to swell once again as I looked back at the letter. My mother was also having a hard time looking for money to buy food everyday.

I am really a failure, this past 2 years I was just enjoying my life secluded in my room. Staying late in front of my computer reading online books that I can find. Before I realized it everything already got out of hand. I wanted to change and to do that I needed to start by looking for a job but so far everything was shot down.

I am already 25 years old but I still had no experience in working. I finished university but after that I did not look for any job and continued to live leisurely. On the other hand, all my friends have good job and bright life that scared me to even step out of the house. Embarrassed to be asked of how I am and what my job is nowadays. I didn't want to lie just like how I did a month ago when I accidentally run across my batch mate in high school while job hunting.

I have so many regrets that if some asked me to make a wish, I will automatically ask to go back to when I was 10 years old. I am not sure when my regrets started to pile but maybe at age 10 I still did not have that many regret enough to wish going back in time.

With one last look at the mirror I walked towards my old computer. As I turned it on I heard the soft humming sound of the computer. Well can't be helped. The computer was made years ago. I think it was around the year 2020 and it is already the year 2028 so basically my computer is really old but the important thing is that I can go online. Thought with technology becoming more and more advance this kind of computer is already a long forgotten relic.

Speaking of technology I heard that the first Virtual Reality game will officially be online a month from now. WORLD have been developing the game for 8 years, they first announced what they were developing and said that it will be available in 10 years time.

'We have advance technology however Virtual Reality game is still far from us', Researchers said this after it was announced 8 years ago. Seems like WORLD made sure to show them how wrong they are, as they had announced 8 years ago, WORLD will now be launching the first ever VR game. Actually it is even 2 years earlier than what they said before.

Within the 8 years the game was made, 1 year was used by the company to have a beta test. There were around 1 million players throughout the world that were selected to become beta testers. Thought I think paying in a virtual world is cool, I really am not into games.

Trying to pull my wayward thoughts back on track I opened a browser and started to look for a job. As I waited for the job site to load I opened my mail and saw a mail the made me frown.

_Greetings,_

_Joe, I have sent this to you because I am currently in need of your assistance. I know that we have not been in contact since university but I have a job that I think you can definitely do. This job can give you around $100,000 – $500,000 monthly. So if you are interested reply ASAP. _

_Black_

The email made my frown deeper and deeper as I re-read the email again and again. Was this a joke or maybe some scam email? The email address was unfamiliar.

_Black,_

_It's been a long time. I am amazed that you know my email address. Thought I am curious about the job I want to know the specifics. I also want you to know that if I say yes to the job I want our relation be purely through mail contacts only._

_Joe_

I really don't know why I answered the email but somehow it won't hurt me if I did. Another reason is that I was really in need of a job and if this job really pays that kind of amount it will be really awesome. Just to make sure if it really is a real job I do not want the person named 'Black' to know that he sent the letter and job request to a different person hence the request of the method of contact.

If Black sent me the job description and it is a job that I can't do, illegal or there is possible contact with me which might lead them to learn that I am not really Joe; I will turn the job down with any excuse I can think of. For now I will try to see if I can snatch the job away from Joe.

_Joe, _

_Thanks for answering my request. I can give you specifics and answer some of your questions if it is alright with you to go online. I want to chat with you through SkyLink. We don't need to use video if you like. Contact me. My account name in SkyLink is YoUlIkeMe._

_I'll be waiting._

_PS: Let's meet at World 3, Continent 1_

_Black_

Ok, seems like Black believes that he is talking to Joe or maybe he doesn't care whoever got the job. Since I already started I might as well see it through the end.

After making a new account in SkyLink, I logged in; selected world 3 then connected to Continent 1 and looked for the account name that Black provided.

I finally saw the name and sent Black a PM.

_Lith: Hello Black. This is Joe_

Really, A cornered person can do anything. I thought as waited for the replay. It was only a minuet after a replay was sent.

_YoUlIkeMe: Hello Joe. Glad that you gave me some of your time. Especially you are the kind of person who doesn't usually make time for an old acquaintance. _

_Lith: No problem. So let's cut the chase, what is the job about? _I made a mental note about his description about Joe just in case. At least Black was someone whom Joe had no contact for a long time. It will make my problems lessen.

_YoUlIkeMe: Joe, I know how good you are in playing RPG and other online games. And I know you are already a professional gamer. So it is you I came to give this job._

Professional Gamer, Uh Ohw… I made a big sigh after reading the PM.

_Lith: And?_

_YoUlIkeMe: I know that you heard that World will be releasing the new VR game that they have developed. _

_Lith: Yes, I heard about it. It will be released on October 1__st__ right?_

_YoUlIkeMe: Exactly! So the job I want you to do is to collect information about the game. All you can find, any observation that you can get. You have been playing games all your life so I believe it will definitely help you with this job._

Sorry, I'm never been a gamer. But I really like reading so I know a lot but I am not sure it will be helpful with the job.

_Lith: So you want me to be a spy for a different company?_

_YoUlIkeMe: No, of course not. I know you might not believe me but I am working for WORLD. Since I will be your direct link to the company it also means that basically you are working for the company._

_Lith: Really? Isn't it that WORLD had a year of beta test which consist of a million players? I believe WORLD got enough information from that._

_YoUlIkeMe: I know, actually I can't tell you the specifics but what I can say is that the situation is different now. We need new information regarding the game after the official launching of the game._

_Lith: Humm… If I agree with this, do I have to meet anyone or bring resume and other legal documents because if I need to I don't have the luxury of time to do those things. _

_YoUlIkeMe: No, it is true when I said that you are like an employee of WORLD but not exactly. You are working under me. You just give me a weekly report and I send you your money._

_Lith: Let me get this straight. You work for WORLD but I work for you. WORLD knows you are going to hire someone to give you information and this person has no direct link to the company._

_YoUlIkeMe: Yes exactly. No strings attached. _

_Lith: So instead of being an employee it is more like I am selling you information._

_YoUlIkeMe: That's correct. The only thing you have to give us is information about the game. You don't have to give us information about your character. You can also sell information that you already sold to us provided we give you permission to let it out in public._

_Lith: Ok… Sounds good however I must say I don't have any capsule of the game. I am afraid that one capsule is very expensive._

_YoUlIkeMe: That's true but you don't have to worry about that. We can loan you one of our capsule and if the contract ends you can return it or you can pay installment for the capsule. We will give you a discount for it. _

_Lith: That's good but how will you send it. I have no intention of reveling my location and other information._

_YoUlIkeMe: I understand that problem, so how about we meet halfway? We will send it to a certain delivery company and from there you can ask them to drop it to a certain place and you pick it up from there?_

_Lith: Ok sounds good. I will also email you the bank account where you will put the money. If possible I would like to get advance payment so I can use some money to pay those who will get the capsule from the agreed location._

_YoUlIkeMe: Ok, I will also send to you a document about the contract._

_Lith: Sure, since everything is good I have to go._

_YoUlIkeMe: Thanks again._

Sorry. I chanted the word in my mind while re-reading the whole exchange. I really hope I know what I am doing. Observe and report. That's a piece of cake, even I can do it… Right?

Forty minutes later, everything that happened started to settle down which made my mind finally assess my biggest and most idiotic move in my whole life. I am no longer a failure but a liar and if someone found out I will become a criminal.

What a mess my life had become.

Two days later I received the contract through my email. A week after receiving my contract I checked my bank account and saw that they have given me half my salary for next month as well as a bonus. Well the bonus was actually for the pick-up of the capsule.

During the week since the chat with Black I told my mother that I finally got a job and I will be working at home. I told her that my job is that of a professional gamer although she was puzzled because I have never played any RPG games before.

The whole two weeks I devoted my time in researching as I looked for all the books and information I can gather about the game and virtual reality games. It was hard but it helped to suppress my anxiousness, nervousness and excitement regarding the arrival of the capsule.

All these activities was a blur as the day came, I was honestly happy that they have not yet found out that the one they contracted with was not Joe but a certain Karen Worthwood.

Well, I'll cross the bridge when I am there.

**29****th**** of September 2028**

Finally the door bell rang. The capsule has arrived at last.

I opened the door and let the gentlemen enter and guided them towards the attic of the house. It was dirty and unused but during the week but I took pleasure in cleaning and arranging the attic as my new room.

An hour later, I am looking at the capsule at the far side of the room. Wow, the capsule was big and can fit a man with the height of 6'5. Well maybe they considered Joe's height and never thought that it was not Joe that will be using this capsule.

After installing the program as per the manual directed I continued to read the manual to know all the functions it provided. Reading the manual told me a lot of useful information.

First, the capsule I received is one of the first few original designs. That is why the capsule only has the default color of steal. Personally I like it better than the designs being shown on TV. Since it is original it means that it is one of the older versions but they only added some functions that are installed on the newest version.

Talk about being thrifty. Well I don't care about the difference between the old version and the new. The important aspect is the ability of the capsule to log into the game.

Second, since it was an old version it did not have any time constrains that was imposed on the new version. The government imposed time limit in VR diving. The time allotted to each capsule would be 6 hours straight. After checking the system of my capsule there is no time countdown that made me really happy.

Third, another thing I noticed was it has a sleep mode. Well, this capsule might just be my new bed. Anyway, sleep mode was removed from the new version however clients can request to have a sleep mode be installed but they have to undergo process the government made for this kind of requests. And since it is an installment that is not included in the package they bought they have to pay a separate fee for it. I am indeed very lucky, No need to ask for the installation of sleep mode.

Sleep mode is very helpful for players since its function relaxes the body like it is sleeping normally while the players are online. So basically when you wake up from the game it was like you were only dreaming vividly. Though there are still many explanations about this function I only need to know the gist which is I can sleep and play at the same time. Hehehe… Cool.

Fourth, like all other capsule it has an alarm which is possible for the owner to set. This will wake the player from the game. This function will really be handy when I have to follow a schedule. In my contract with Black he did not really specify how many hours I have to play as long as I send him my weekly report.

Fifth, I learned the name of the game. The title is Parallel. I was expecting that the capsule and the game were one and the same but it is not. It seems like the capsule was named Parax and it is like a key to enter the world of Parallel. Parallel is the first VR game that is made to use Parax. Well, I don't want to dwell too much about this part because it has too much information.

Sixth, another important detail is the time difference between the real world and Parallel. 1 day in the real world is equivalent to 2 days inside the game. So basically 1 hour real time was equivalent to 2 hours in-game.

So far, that is all the important information I registered in my mind.

After another hour of reviewing the manual and other information about the Parax and Parallel I started to organize my room thereafter I made a schedule that I will be following starting October 1st.

**October 1****st**

6 AM: Wake Up… (I promise to wake UP)

6AM – 7 AM: Exercise (Uughhh… They said a good physical body affects the game T.T)

7AM – 8 AM: Bath and Breakfast (Most important meal! Need energy!)

8AM – Launching of Parallel (Going online… Unlimited time… well actually until Lunch)

12 – 1 PM: Lunch (Need to eat…)

1PM – Online (Unlimited time… No dinner… I'm on diet)

10PM – Automatic switch to Sleep mode.

"Not bad…" I said as I look at the schedule I made for the first day. "It is Simple but suites me just fine."

Ok… Now that I finished my schedule I have to start writing in my dairy. I had been thinking of the best way to make report but I am unable to think because I have never really played any RPG before so I read many reviews made by games. The information they have provided is written differently, each person has their own way of reviewing so I thought that I have to expirence the game first before thinking of anything else. You may never know, but after playing I might create my own style.

For now I decided to make a dairy. I will put all my experiences from the game, it might be a good resource later on in making my report. Maybe… I'm not sure.

Well, I started my dairy from the day I had my conversation with Black.

**1****st**** of October 2028**

Morning… It is already morning. I closed by eyes again as I tried to block the sound of my alarm clock. Hughh… How I wish to throw the annoying clock.

I grudgingly sat from my bed. Looked at the clock that read 6:01 and besides it is the schedule I made for today, October 1st. I stayed up late last night because I was unable to sleep courtesy to my excitement for today. Well it can't be helped. Today is the launching of Parallel.

With another yawn I started my day as my schedule demanded. Well everything went better than I expected, especially the exercise part. Anyway after I ate breakfast I specifically asked my mom not to bother me in the room because I have to work.

15 minuets before launching, I already entered the Parax and started engage system.

Engage System has two levels. Level one is the Bio-scan mode. The System makes sure to get all biological information from the person inside the capsule and saves it in the built in local memory of the Parax. It serves as an identity security as well to make sure no else can use the capsule. Level one of the System is only done once after using the capsule.

Level two is where you connect to the game.

I have read about engage system when I was reading the manual but it really didn't really prepare me for the feeling I felt.

After the Bio-scan I entered Engage sequence, I started to feel sleepy and suddenly I felt like I fell down from a high place. The same feeling you get when you are sleeping then a sudden downward motion afterwards is a sudden jolt to consciousness.

When I came to I am sitting in the middle of dark place. The only light that illuminated the endless darkness was the magic circle on the floor. The circle was wide. It can hold around 5 people without it being over crowded.

Thought it was big, I am alone so it has space enough to move around freely. I stood up and walked to the far side leave the circle but I am blocked, it is like an invisible wall surrounding the circle.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a count down.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0

* * *

As the countdown finished the whole place was engulfed by light and a message window appeared in front of me.

* * *

**The door that leads to Parallel is now open**

**Before entering you have to create your avatar**

**Back Continue**

* * *

As I touched continue another window appeared

* * *

**Would you like to create your avatar?**

**Yes No**

* * *

**Yes**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Avatar that will be made will not be change once finished.**

**There will only be one avatar per biological scan made. **

**Back Continue**

* * *

Ok, so when I had the biological scan when I first entered engage sequence means they have my information already. It is then impossible to create a new one. Ok… got it.

**Continue**

* * *

**Enter Name:**

**Back Continue**

* * *

Name huh… What name should I give you…?

**Zeift**

* * *

**Enter Name:**

**Zeift**

**Back Continue**

* * *

**Continue**

* * *

**Zeift, Please choose your Race**

**Human**

**Elf**

**Dragoon**

**Ancient**

**Random**

**Back Continue**

* * *

Race, I have read some description about each race from the official website of WORLD PARALLEL

**Human** – The most flexible race from all the 4 race. They can learn many skills and they can also learn some skills only other races have.

**Elf **– Among the four races they have the highest affinity with Elemental Magic. There are multiple clans to select when elf is selected. Each clan has their own specialty.

**Dragoon** – They are a race that has dragon blood running in their vain. They have strong defense and attack just like true dragons. There are multiple dragon types under this race.

**Ancient** – Has the lowest magical affinity but they have the use artifacts and alchemy as substitute for being unable to use magic. They cannot utilize Mana but they have found a way to use Neutral Energy to use in artifacts.

Humm… According to the one I read online. The easiest and to choose is Human but there are a lot of opinions being thrown on the forums that I have checked. Well all characters have strength and weakness so any of them are good…

Ughhhhh!

**Random**

* * *

**Race:**

**Random**

**Are you sure of your race? You can click Back to reselect**

**Back Continue**

* * *

Cough. I am sure; Any Race among the four is alright. I don't want to dwell in weighing the pros and cons of each race.

**Continue**

* * *

**Would you like to customize your avatar?**

**Yes No**

* * *

I don't want to waste time customizing my avatar.

**No**

* * *

**Would default avatar be fine?**

**YesNo**

* * *

**Yes**

* * *

**Name: Zeift**

**Race: Random **

**Avatar: Default **

****Back Continue**  
**

* * *

**Continue**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Avatar that is made now will not be change once finished.**

**Would you like to change anything?**

**Yes No**

* * *

**No**

* * *

**Avatar Complete.**

**Would you like to enter Parallel now?**

**Yes No**

* * *

**Yes**


	2. Chapter 2 : Althiem

**Chapter 2: Althiem**

After entering Parallel, the darkness disappeared and was changed into a scenery of ancient ruins. From the center of the circle an old man dressed in long black cloak, a typical sagely appearance, stood.

"Welcome to Althiem warrior" The old man said, "I am Astrad, I will be your guide to your new life here in Althiem."

I decided to keep quiet to let the game play itself.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" The man asked as he walked closer to me.

"Umm…" I was not sure of the correct response to this question. I did not read this from any forum that I visited.

"I see… It seems like you have no memories then." From my expression the man concluded the answer by himself. Well, I'll leave it to that then I thought.

"Your planet Framiz was taken over 2 years ago. This ruin houses one of the many space-seal that links your planet to our planet Althiem. Many of your people have already evacuated here in our planet, however we heard that many of the warriors stayed there to fight. So from time to time there are people like you who appear here." Coughing a single time he sneakily looked at me. Thought I saw it I decided not to really think. " However all those who are arrived after the evacuation 2 years ago all have the same problem, all of them knows only their name and race."

"I see, umm so… I am in Althiem now?"

"Yes, Indeed you are. Specifically you are now within the Kingdom of Frozith."

"Frozith"

"There are many trans-seals that your previous planet made here in Althiem so there are many places that a person from your world who evacuated can appear."

"Um… I see… so basically our planet Framiz is already destroyed?"

"Something like that. Not really totally destroyed but it is already inhabitable. Demons have already taken over the entire planet. Maisma covered the whole planet. Living creatures can not live in places like that for long. Thought there are exceptions for powerful beings. That's why people like you who came latter than the others might be more powerful than them."

"Ok… but why do you think I lost my memory?"

"Well most of those who have arrived later had the same problem. Aside from their name and race they don't remember their life when they where living in Framiz. Also all their levels became level 1. We believe this is because the trans-seals in your planet have already malfunctioned and this is the side effects of traveling from your planet to ours."

"Where are the others like me?"

"Oh the other drifters, they are guided to the settlements provided for drifters in the city. Many Kingdoms here in Althiem assists many drifters."

I can see the background story of the characters here in the game. The memory lost explains the lack of character information of the players. It is also a good cover up for our current level.

"Thank you for all the information you have provided me."

"No problem lad, after leaving the ruins you will see a road going straight to the city of Thanatos. You won't get lost. After arriving at the city, ask one of the guards the direction to the settlement."

"City of Thanatos? I thought I was in the Kingdom of Frozith."

"Kingdom of Frozith is large. The capital city Nacross is located in the Region of Whitegrass which is further south from here. City of Thanatos is one of the many cities under the rule of Frozith."

"Ummm… I see, thanks for this additional information. It will definitely help me." I bowed deeply after receiving his instruction as well as the information regarding my current location. I can't help feel grateful to him thought he was just an NPC. He acts like a real person that makes me forget they are NPC. "Thank you for the guidance you offered and I am sorry that I was unable to give you my name earlier in our conversation. My name is Zeift."

A small smile appeared in Astrads' face and his eyes also warmed significantly. "Zeift, a good name. If you are free you can come and visit me at the city when I am finished with my shift."

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. Knowing someone in unfamiliar world is really reassuring. I'll surely drop by."

"Then I'll be expecting you."

With a small wave I was about to walk towards the exit that Astrad showed when I suddenly tripped and fell down the floor hard. "uhmp!"

Astard assisted me to stand "Seems like your balance was also compromised by the trans-seal. If you like you can sit here for a while." Astard continued as he guided me outside of the trans-seal circle to the far side of the ruins where a rock was.

"Thanks" I mumbled

Astard gave a small nod before hurriedly walking back at the center of the trans-seal as a new comer appeared.

Another gamer I thought as I watch Astard talk to a red head male.

Ok, enough about others I told myself as I looked at my hands. Suddenly I blanked out.

Wait, wait, wait.

Oh no, please no. I thought as I parted my hands which was resting in my lap and looked at the seemingly bulge between my thigh.

Automatically I touch my breast and when I became aware of the hard muscles I could not help myself from gasping aloud and Oh my god the abs…

I stood up and started to touch my whole body, well except the one between my thighs and with a thud, I sat down again.

Astard walked towards me. It seems like he finished guiding the player that arrived awhile ago.

"What is the matter Zeift?"

"Umm… I know this is a weird question but… Am I a male?"

Astard looked at me like I grew another head after I asked the question, however the look disappeared faster and was replaced by warm light. "Yes you are Zeift. Have you also forgotten about that."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Not to worry you can take it slow. No need to hurry learning things again."

"Thanks", after a let out a gush of breath I looked up at the worried old man and offered a wobbly smile. "I think I better go to the city now. I have taken much of your time already." I decided to file this information for later assessment but for now I decided to just forget about this.

With a pat in my left shoulder Astard offered a knowing smile and with a cheerful voice said, "No problem lad! It's good to help others in need."

As the tension in my body left because of his good-naturedly laugh I looked at him and said my goodbye. "K, Goodbye… See you at the city."

"May Azule be with you lad"

Minuets of walking at the dark damp passage I finally saw the light which I am very sure is the exit.

The minuets I spent at this passage were not the best time I can think of. Since the realism of the game was shockingly similar to real life, walking at a dimly lit corridor was really no fun.

I had to reach out my hand at the side of the wall to make sure I don't trip since the bricked floor had been greatly damage due to age and with occasional tree roots protruding here and there. Add moss that grew around the passage and you have a very dangerous corridor.

I have never experienced playing VR games since this is the very first of its kind but I have never expected this level of realism when I was reading about VR games online.

As I exited out of the ruins I was greeted by the gentle breeze. I cannot help taking a deep breath as I looked at the scenery in front of me. The entrance of the ruins was located at the top of the structure, because of that I can see the whole view of the forest surrounding the ruins.

Oh my god~! I gasped as I was overwhelmed by everything I experienced. The smell of the trees is so strong, so fresh. The gentle touch of the wind as it played with my hair, the warm glow of the early morning sun. The sound of the birds and the rustle of the tree leaves as it sway with the wind.

All my senses are functioning. I can hear, see, feel, smell and taste! Well taste because I can still remember the taste of my blood when I cut my lips during the tripping incident with Astard.

If I did not know better I will think I am teleported to another dimension! I thought as I greedily looked at the breathtaking scenery before me. After looking at the scenery for a long time I finally pulled myself together and started to asses my situation.

In front of me was a very long stairs leading down. Seems like the walk from the ruins to the city I can see from my location was far for my standards.

As I reached the base of the ruins I decided to check my status first.

"Call Menu" After I used the Call system, the Menu window appeared. It was almost sky-blue transparent in color.

The Call System was used here in the game as one post in the forum I visited said. The Call System was used in many ways and it is the most important.

There were many Information tabs that can be seen from the main menu. After looking I finally saw what I was looking for. I selected Character Info tab, from there the main menu change to Character Info Menu. Under this menu were submenus at the left side of the window. The Sub-menus are as follows: Character, Attributes, Skills, Equipment, Status and Profession.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**Character Information**

Name

Zeift

Level 1

Race Azarin

Gender Male

History

One of the warriors who stayed in Framiz after the civilians evacuated 2 years ago. Aside from knowing that he came from Framiz, Name and Race other information is unknown.

**Attributes**

**Skills**

**Equipment**

**Status**

**Profession**

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Ok, from the Character submenu I can see my name, current level and other information. As my eyes landed at my Race, my eyebrows rose. Azarin? What the heck is that? I did select random but I thought the system will randomly select a Race from the 4 Races that was provided during Race selection.

Selecting random was a bad idea after all. I should have chosen one of the four; at least I know what they are good at. Azarin, I have to check information about this Race after I log out from the game.

Gender, well this clears everything. I am having a hard time dealing with the fact that my gender here in the game is Male. Huh… How will I… ahem, No need to go that far I think.

History did not really give anything useful. Anyway I have to check my Attributes. I selected Attributes and new information was shown.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**Character Information**

Health

100

Mana

100

**Attributes**

_Stats that can be increase with the use of AP_

Strength

1

Constitution

2

Stamina

3

Intellect

3

Soul

1

Luck

1

Dexterity

3

Agility

3

**Natural Stats**

_Stats that automatically increase due to Attributes, Equipment and other means _

_Info: Stats under Natural Stats can not be increased by means of Attribute Points_

Attack Power

2

Magic Power

6

Defense

4

Evade

6

Hit

6

Critical

0

Recast Time

6

Speed Casting

6

**Resistance**

**Skills**

**Equipment**

**Status**

**Profession**

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Not bad, my attributes are not really that great but I can start with this. Maybe If I level up I can choose my build up. Thought not knowing my Race can affect it. I must look for information about my Race in the city.

According to one forum I visited, the 20 bonus Attribute Points in the start of the game is automatically distributed. However, it still dependents on the Race that was chosen.

As I checked my attributes, the descriptions of the attributes hovered before my eyes.

_Strength (STR): increases attack power _

_Agility (AGI): Agility, affects the evasion, characters with higher AGI can dodge attacks more often. Increases skill execution and speeds casting _

_Dexterity (DEX): Dexterity, affects the HIT (accuracy or hit rate). Measures how often you can successfully hit an enemy_

_Constitution (CON): affects the defense. Less damage is taken when CON is high._

_Stamina (STM): Attacking, moving, casting spells will all waste energy, ability to increase and replenish energy reserve. Increase Life and Mana recovery. _

_Soul (SOL): increases Life and Mana (1soul point = 10 life/Mana points) and increase special skills and Soul type equipment's effects_

_Intellect (INT): increases the character's ability to learn magic skills and strengthen magic base skills, increases recast time_

_Luck (LUC): Improves evasion and chances to score a critical hit in physical and magic attacks also increases chances to block and parry_

As I look down I noticed that there was a section below called Natural Stats, I checked the description of the stats and a window just like the one I saw seconds ago appeared.

_Attack Power: combined value of a character's Strength and the equipped weapon's power. _

_Magic Power: the __Intellect __value of character plus any magic bonus associated to equipped armor or weapon. _

_Defense Power: the combined value of a character's __Constitution__ and every single piece of equipped armor's defense power _

_Accuracy/Hit Rate: the character's __Dexterity__ value plus additional attributes gain from equipment._

_Evade: the __Agility__ value plus any __Agility__ bonus from item. _

_Critical: The chance of a critical blow _

_Recast Time: Lessens the time in casting the same Spell_

_Speed Casting: Lessens the time used in casting spells_

Unlike Attributes, the stats under Natural Stats are Stats that can not be increased by using AP points. There were so much to learn about this but it is better to learn it along the way. For now I'll leave this as is.

Now I have to check my Resistance, seems like there are two kinds of Resistance. First is the Status Resistance from attacks that changes character status like Poison and Confuse Status, the second is Magic Resistance from magic attacks like Fire and Water attacks.

Skills, I can see that there are General Skills, Special Skills and Learned Skills. Under General Skills are Passive and Active skills.

In my Passive Skills I have 2 skills; first one is Vigor I - Increase 5% to stamina and the second is Alert I - Gives 5% chance of not being caught unaware and 5% increase in feeling enemies. On the other hand, I have no skill under Active Skills.

For my Special and Learned Skills, I also have no skills yet. I have no clue about these two skills and how to get those, another addition to my 'must know' list.

Moving onwards, I checked my equipment. Looking at the equipment slots, it seems possible to equip 11 items. Each slot is assigned to certain items. The slots were Left Arm, Right Arm, Head, Body, Waist, Hands, Feet, Earrings, Bracelets , Ring 1, Ring 2, Accessory 1, Accessory 2.

Tilting my head at the side I smiled. Wow, one character can certainly equip a lot of ... however I am currently only equipped with worn tunic and worn shoes. All of which does not even add anything to my attributes.

Really, why can't they just give us at least decent equipments?

I continued to check my character info and saw that under Status I can see the Title, Fame, Kingdom Affiliation and Guild Information. As for now, I have no Title, Kingdom Affiliation and Guild Information. I also have zero fame.

There is no information under Profession as well.

After checking all the information from my Character Info menu I went back to the main menu and checked my Inventory. Seems like I can only hold 25 items in my inventory and I don't have anything in it.

"This is enough for now." I whispered as I stood from sitting at the steps of the ruins.

Stretching I looked at the road in front of me and only then I noticed the game interface. At the left side of my view point I can see the semi-transparent Health and Mana bar which is colored red and blue respectively. Above bar was where my level is indicated. On the other hand, at the far right side I can see a compass like figure. The figure was circular and the outer side of the circle was the compass needle with the sign of N,E,W and S. Inside the circle where the compass was moving about was a clock. Looking at the time in-game, it is already 8:30 in the morning. Aside from that there were no other icons to be found.

"huff!" After letting out a breath I decided to start my journey towards the city. "Here I come!"

2 hours, I have been walking towards the city for two hours but I can't see any city yet! I am starting to feel tired as well when an alert window popped up:

_Your __Satiety levels __dropped by 10%_

_ Info: Every activity done by character uses energy if energy lowers in certain degree, the characters' attributes decrease as penalty. The ability to do any activity also lessens. _

_ Warning: As Energy drops, Satiety levels decreases. Character will start to feel hungry, thirsty, and sleepy or starts to need rest in order to regain the energy lost from activity. Satiety level is your gauge for energy._

Haaa… What a complicated game. I still need to eat and rest. It seems like this system is similar with the real world. Humans need energy to do everything they do. Without it one cannot concentrate or even do anything. We compensate the lost of energy we use by eating, sleeping or resting.

The reason I got tired easily is because my Energy is still low but I believe it will increase when I get stronger. Since that is the case I decided to go off the road and rest under the nice shade of a tree.

As I sat I saw a branch which can be used as a stick besides me. I decided to pick it up when a window suddenly popped up.

_You picked up branch _

_Would you like to add it to your inventory?_

_**Yes No**_

Hmmm… it seems like I can pick up any item and put it in my inventory.

_**Yes**_

As the item disappeared from my hands I tried it again by picking a rock near me. The same window popped again.

_You picked up stone _

_Would you like to add it to your inventory?_

_**Yes No**_

_**Yes**_

"Call Menu", I checked the items I added in my inventory. I can see the icon of the branch and the stone in it. I selected the branch and a small window popped up besides the icon.

**_ Branch (Unsellable, Untradeable)_**

_Description: an old tree branch, can be equipped_

_Type: Ordinary_

_Class: Common_

_Rank: None_

_Durability: 3/3_

_Effect: + 1 attack_

_Requirements: None_

I selected the other item and the same pop up appeared.

**_ Stone (Unsellable, Untradeable)_**

_Description: a common stone seen at the side of the road. Can be equipped, deals damage when thrown to an enemy. _

_Type: Ordinary_

_Class: Common_

_Rank: None_

_Durability: None. Used once._

_Effect: +1 point to base attack _

_Requirements: None_

I can definitely use this for attack. Smiling I started to collect stones of all sizes. I noticed that even if they have different sizes or color when I add it to my inventory it is still recognized as a stone so it is bulked together. A bulked item can only have 20 of the same item after that it will take up a new box as a new set of bulk. So for 40 stones I used up 2 box spaces from my inventory. The same goes with the branch.

While gathering branches and stones a pop-up window appeared.

_Congratulations! You've learned a skill: Gathering_

_Gathering_

_Description: A Learned Skill, Enables character to gather resources easier. + 5% increase in speed when gathering and 5% lesser energy used when gathering._

Hahaha… A new skill! What a lucky day. Who would have thought that gathering branches and stones will reap a reward like this? I got my first learned skill!

I continued to gather with ease because of the skill. Before I realized it I have already moved away from the road, see what excitement can do I totally forgot where I am. I know that I already have items I can use as a weapon but I am not sure of how strong the enemies here outside of the road.

After much consideration I decided to go back to the road and go to the city first. Better be prepared than sorry. I don't want to die on the first day!

I am already near the road when a monster appeared. It was white in color and oblong in shape. It is as wide as my whole fore arm. It was like bun in appearance. Above its head was its life and mana bar, the name was ?, and so was the level, it only shows Lvl.?

I am really not sure if I should attack it or leave it. But somehow my excitement and curiosity won over my rational thought.

System Call: Equip stoneI use the fast equip and I slowly approached the monster. Within range I threw the stone at the monster. As soon as the monster was hit a pop up appeared.

_You have attacked White Fur _

_Target: damaged by 5 points _

Ok, I damaged the monster by only 5 points. Really! Imagine that, 5 points!

As another stone appeared in my hands, I threw another stone but the monster was able to evade and bounced towards me. I tried to evade but the small one was fast.

_You were attacked by White Fur _

_Damage: 6 points _

Oh owh… That hurt. It was like someone threw with force a soft pillow at me. I can endure a pain like this. No problem.

As I attacked once again, I noticed that the Health bar of the monster. 5 point damage did not really remove a lot of life from the monster however it is really helpful to know that I did some damage. Thought the monsters' damage was higher by 1 point.

I continued to fight the _White Fur _by throwing the stones and trying to evade the attacks of the monster. After using all the first bulk I equipped I had to equip the second bulk using System Call.

Minuets of throwing the first and second bulk of stones a pop-up window appeared again.

_Congratulations! You've learned a skill: Throw_

_Throw_

_Description: A Learned Skill, Enables character to throw anything with an additional + 5% increase accuracy. _

Wow! Another skill! Thought this is something to celebrate, I was too busy attacking the monster. This time since I already finished using all the stones I picked up, I equipped the stick and started to swing it to attack the monster.

_You have attacked White Fur _

_Target: - 7 points _

Good, higher than the damage from the stone. I swing my stick, on the third strike, the stick broke into pieces and a pop-up window appeared.

_Due to durability hitting 0, the item is destroyed. _

I can hit the monster 3 times before the stick disappears and another stick automatically appears in my hand. Seems like if you equip an item as a weapon and this item is in bulk, when the item disappears the next will automatically appear however if the bulk is already used up you have to use Call System to equip the new bulk.

Four more sticks and the monster was finally defeated.

_Victory!_

_You have defeated White Furball_

_50 exp. received_

Ha! Finally won! Looking at my health, 40/100 was all that was left. Wow, I nearly died. The White Furball has a higher attack power than me and can evade my stones easily. After fighting with it I learned a pattern that it uses when it is about to attack, learning the pattern made it easier to avoid. It was really helpful because the monsters' life was really high, if I was not careful I could have died first before I even defeated it.

I was still looking at my health when I noticed a green gauge below my mana. It seems like this green color was the experience I received. Defeating one White Furball seems to fill 30% of the experience gauge. I need to at least defeat 3 more monsters to level up.

I also noticed that my health started to regenerate little by little while I was resting after my battle. Realizing this I decided to check how long it will take for my health to fully recover. I found out that every 30 seconds I gain 5 points back in my health till it fully recovers.

With this observation, I decided to look for the same monster to level up. I planned to also rest after defeating each monster since I do not have any items to heal myself.

I was about to roam and look for another monster when I saw a brown pouch like thing lying where the monster died. Taking the item and opening it I saw a marble like shape made with copper. It has intricate carvings which made in really beautiful. As I touched the marbles made of copper a window pop-up.

_You received 50 copper nuts!_

What is a copper nut? Hmm? Well, whatever… I'll learn it when I arrive at the city.

I continued roaming further from the road when I encountered the same monster but there was a difference now. Instead of seeing the name and level with question mark, I can now see the name of the monster and the level. _White FurballLv.1_

20 minuets later I finally reached Lv. 2 and an alert window appeared before me.

_Congratulations! You have Level Up!_

_Received 5 __AP points_

_Received 10 SP points_

_Info: Every level-up, you will receive Attribute Points and Skill Points._

_Congratulations! You've learned a skill: __Smash_

_Description: A Learned Skill, Add 5pts to each attack when using any kind of weapon._

Ha! Finally I am level two and I also got a new skill. It seems like I can deal a higher damage even if I am using a stick as a weapon. It will be really helpful since I am not sure yet what Profession I will choose. I read from one of the forum I visited that Profession can be chosen at level 5.

After level up I also got 5 AP points and 10 SP points but I prefer not to use it until I reach level 5 and decide on my Profession so that I can use my AP and SP properly to build my character. I read that it is best if the race and profession coincide to build a stronger character. So I also got some new information while fighting.

First, while fighting the monster I can move freely. Any actions I can think of to avoid the enemy are possible. It is like fighting in the real world. I was also faster and stronger than I am in the real world was because of my attributes.

The downside of fighting like in the real world was that I am not yet familiar with my default body. Thought I can not see what I look like for now I am sure that my current body is taller, much taller than my height of 5'11. My body was also heavier not because of fats but because of solid muscles. If I picture it in my mind the body was like that of a well toned swimmer.

Even if I can't believe that I am using a body of a male, I believe this body was well suited for fighting. It was hard maneuvering it but I got used to moving it enough to fight decently thought not fluidly. I still need time to fully become accustomed to this body. Well I hope it be sooner than later.

Second, fighting monster takes up large reserve of my energy. As I fought I can start to feel the effects of losing energy. I start to slow down that made it harder to evade the attacks. Even after fighting as I sat to rest the hunger was still there. My health recovery also slowed down.

I can conclude that food and water was needed even in fighting, resting and sleeping won't recover much of the energy used. Thought I do not know if the healing potions that I read from the net will also recover energy, another addition to my 'must know' list.

Third,it appears like monster information will only be available after defeating the monster. Succeeding monster will show the name and level information as well as the life and mana points in numerical value will appear besides the life and mana bar.

All in all during the battle, aside from the information I gathered I got two learned skills which are Gathering and Throw. I also got a total of 1 silver nut and 50 copper nuts. I think the nuts thing was the currency of this world.

Taking mental note of the information I learned, after reaching Lv. 2 I decided to go to town instead of leveling up further since from my expirence I am unequipped with the necessary information and items needed to continue fighting. Deciding this, I started to go towards the city.

30 minutes later I finally arrived in the City of Thanatos.


End file.
